Dressed Up for the Dance
Sly, Sonja and Ellie went outside for the next mission. Bentley: Sly, the rest of us won't make it inside unless you lower the drawbridge. Sly: I'd love to, pal. But the winch is all locked down... You know where I can find the keys? Bentley: Key guards have recently taken up positions around the palace. Sneak in, pick all of their pockets and bring the keys back to the locked down winch. Sonja: Sounds easy enough. There are five locks, so.. Sly and I will take two keys. Ellie, you should go for the last key. Ellie: Aw, come on. Can you give me something more challenging? Sly: There's near the guest house. Ellie: Close enough. - Ellie ran to the guest house. Sonja: I'm worried about Reia. Sly: How come? Sonja: Last I heard, she's fighting a powerful mutant called Apocalypse. Sly: And for good reason. That fight would push herself further than any foe she faced previously. Sonja: I know she's tough, Sly. I mean, this whole thing would've been great if Reia came to help us out. But..I suspect that she is going to need a serious recovery afterwards. Sly: Possibly. Last I heard, you went to Farquaad's castle on Halloween. Sonja: Yeah. It's really confusing, seeing my alternate selves, but I had a great time with Shrek and the others. Sly: Good to hear. Hey, we better get those keys. Sonja: Oh, right! Standing here won't solve anything. See you in a bit. - A few minutes later, Sonja, Ellie and Sly got the keys to the winch and lowered the drawbridge. Bentley: Nice job, Sly. We're all set to get inside the palace grounds. - A short while later, Alister and Sonja joined Sly and the palace front door. Alister: This must be it. Sonja: Yeah, Rajan's palace. Did you have the clothes for the party? Alister: Yep. They are pressed and ready before Sloane and I got here. Sonja: Wait a minute... Did you have a tuxedo, Sly? Sly: Uh... No? Why? Sonja: *grunts* Oh, for goodness' sake! Alister: Without a tuxedo, there's no way you can get in. Sly: At a party this ritzy, there has to be spare penguin suit around here somewhere. Alister: Let's check the guest house. Someone might be overpacked. Sonja: Good thinking, peppermint cake. Let's go. - The trio soon arrived at the guest house. Sly: Ok, have any intel for me? Alister: No one is here. We'll just ransack the rooms until we find a part, at least. Sly: Any plan which involves ransacking is OK with me. Sonja: Same here. Wait a minute.. Did you see something? Alister: See what? Sonja: Oh, nothing. Come on, we better find that tuxedo. - Sonja looks at room 105 until she heard a noise. ???: Ow! Man, that's the last time she asked me to wear this classical formal wear.. Sonja: Nate? Is that you? Nate: Sonja? Well, you caught me in a bad time. Alister: Changing shirts? Nate: Yeah, the last one had a mess, so Cleo insisted that I should change properly. Sonja: I get it. Anyway, we're looking a tuxedo. Care to help us out? Nate: Well, I had this spare bow tie. So, here, take it. Sonja: Thanks. Sly would be perfect with this. Nate: I am sure he'll be just fine with it. - Suddenly, Pixie Dark on the speakers. Pixie Dark: Attention, guards. Make sure you secure that hedgehog and cover the Mind Stone. Because if you don't, I'll throw your sorry horns off a cliff! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? Nate: Is she always this grinchy? Sonja: Out of the three, not even close. Hey, what about Cleo? Nate: Yikes! I better get back to the ballroom. She's going to be very upset if I didn't came back. Alister: Calm down. We'll go with you. - A few minutes later, the group entered the ballroom with dresses and tuxedos on. Nate: Much better. Sonja: How's my sister, Nate? Are you taken care of her? Nate: I'm still trying my best. It's a real surprise that she invited me over here. Cleo: Oh, there you are. Nate: Hey, Cleo. Guess who came to see you? Cleo: Sonja?? Sonja: Hey, Cleo. It's been a while. Cleo: It may have. Perhaps you can tell me more about what you guys are up to? Nate: Yeah. It would help. Sly: Constable Neyla, you look lovely this evening. Neyla: I'm sorry, do I know you? Sly: I used to chase you back in Paris. Neyla: Paris? Sly Cooper!? You won't, by any chance, turning yourself in? Old Ironsides would fall of her dress. Sly: As good as that sounds, how about a dance first? Neyla: Enchante. Cleo: Oh! A tango.. Come on, let's dance. - Cleo dragged Nate to another area on the ballroom. Alister: May I offer this dance, milady? Sonja: Merci. - The three danced at the tango number, each performing in a styled fashion. Neyla: Thank you, that was delightful. Sly: Thank you, Constable Neyla. After all, it takes two to tango. Neyla: Yes, and three is always a crowd. Sonja: Thank you for the dance, Alister. It was beautiful. Alister: You're welcome. Cleo: Sonja, you should've seen Nate's moves. It's like he knows the right movement through music. Sonja: Wow.. That's impressive. By the way, we're looking for Tails. Have you seen him? Nate: I think he left the ballroom before we came back. Sonja: I see. I'm sure Bentley has a plan. Nate: Bentley? You mean to tell me that Sly Cooper is here? Sonja: Yeah, we're trying to take the Clockwerk Wings from Rajan. Nate: Hmm... I think Cleo and I can help you out. Sonja: You can? That's awesome! Thanks a bunch, guys. Carmelita: Neyla, your friend here is quite an accomplished dancer. Neyla: I tried to make him look good. Carmelita: Please, Neyla. His skills far surpass you. Sly: Perhaps later, you and I might share a dance? Miss? Carmelita: Miss Fox. Carmelita Fox...and I accept. - Back at the Safe House... Sonja: Alright, Nate. Tell us what we want to know. Nate: Easy. While doing some recon, I spotted a pipe on the left side of the palace. I might be wrong, but it should take you to the winch above the ballroom. Sonja: Awesome. Sly could fit right in no problem. Sloane: Why can't I fit in that pipe? Sonja: You want to help, Sloane? Sloane: Of course, mom. We're a team. Sonja: Alright. I'll fill you in on the mission later. Sloane: Thanks. - Murray takes out the helicopter and makes his way back to the Safe House. Bentley: Alright, everyone. We're ready for the next phase. My plan to get at the Clockwerk Wings requires the use of the electric winch above the ballroom. To gain control over the device, I'll need to hack the computers in Rajan's boardroom. Plus, we'll need an extra-strong saw blade to cut the wings off the statue. To make a saw blade that durable, I'll need Sly to steal the gems off the head-dresses of Rajan's prized elephants. Thanks to Nate and Cleo's information, we discovered that Tails is trying to break Sonic out since his imprisonment by Pixie Dark. Sonja, I need you and your group to find Tails. He'll lead you right to him, so you can free Sonic. While you are there, the Mind Stone has been heavily guarded in some rooms inside the Guest House. Rumor has it, that someone is already on the case. Head inside and get that Mind Stone. That action would bring Whiplash out into the open. Defeat him and destroy his arc reactor. And finally, I'll take to the field with my remote-controlled helicopter and nullify the surface to air defenses. That should clear things up for the heist. Category:Scenes - Sonja